


Tom Brady enslaved by Peyton Manning

by Master81584



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master81584/pseuds/Master81584
Summary: Tom Brady gets kidnapped by Peyton Manning and his new son Carson Wentz





	Tom Brady enslaved by Peyton Manning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Peyton Manning Carson Wentz or Tom Brady this is pure fiction I do not condone anything that's written about in the story and I do not make money off of this writing

Tom Brady's eyes flickered open. He wasn’t sure where he was but he knew he was in trouble. Looking around, he studied his surroundings and realized that there was no way he was probably getting out. He had been drugged and was lying in a bed with his legs restrained and his arms tied to the back posts. The only thing covering his body was a pair of black boxers.

Peyton Manning walked into the room. “Mr. Brady, how lovely of you to visit me.”

“Fuck you,” Tom spat.

Beyton smirked. “You have no idea what a pickle you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Tom tried not to show any emotion and looked over at Peyton who was smiling at him.

The crazy man walked over to him and stroked the side of his face. “You’re a gorgeous man Mr. Tom. I’d hate to have to ruin this face.”

Peyton crushed his mouth against Tom’s who tried to struggle. Someone hit him in the stomach to keep him in line. When he gasped, Peyton took advantage of it and his tongue slipped inside a shocked Tom’s mouth as he roughly kissed him.

Tom started to bite him and Peyton pulled back and hit him on the head, almost making him black out.

He took the quarterbacks mouth again in a punishing kiss until he had to come up for air.

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be.”  
Tom watched him strip down as bile rose into his throat. Peyton could smell his fear. “I know what you’re thinking. You want to kill me but I’m afraid you won't have a chance for that.”

Peyton walked towards Tom and rubbed his dick against his lips. “Open wide.” Just the thought of the hot man sucking his cock was making him hard. When the quarterback didn’t comply, he was struck again and then peyton pushed his dick into Jason’s mouth and started to thrust.

“Bite me and I will make you suffer.”

Tom was disgusted as Peyton continued to ram into his mouth. He struggled not to gag when it slid into his throat.

Another guard cut off Tom’s underwear and began to suck on his massive dick. Tom struggled a little but it was no use. The drugs had made it so he didn’t have a lot of strength. As the man pumped him and sucked him, his cock got harder and harder.

Peyton pulled out of his mouth so he could watch.

Tom grimaced as he fought against his body. Peyton laughed loudly. “Give in Tom. It will be so much better if you do.”

“Fuck you.”

Tom was starting to lose it much toPeyton’s delight.

The door opened and Carson Wentz walked inside and smirked Peyton smiled. “I’m so glad that you could make it. Tom has been eagerly awaiting you.”

Carson stripped and he walked towards the bed. “Hello Tom. I’ve been waiting a long time to get a piece of you.” He hated Tom, but the idea of humiliating him completely turned him on.

Tom was stunned and his stomach turned as Carson laid on the bed and along with Tom licked his head as another guard held his head up and made him watch.

“Your dick tastes so good,” Peyton said before taking it fully into his mouth.

Tom slammed his eyes shut and Peyton commanded the guard to make Tom pay. The man took his dick out and grabbed Tom’s jaw and shoved it into his mouth. He was relentless and Tom could barely breathe. Peyton sucked Tom into his mouth and after a few minutes he heard a soft moan and grinned.

“That’s it Tom. Come for me.”

Tom tried to say something but the guard’s dick prevented him from speaking.

Peyton pulled back and then spread Tom's cheeks and rimmed his anus with his tongue causing the younger man to flinch. Jason was horrified as Peyton’s tongue slipped inside him. He began to fuck him with his tongue and Tom hated that it actually felt good. Carson was now sucking him and to his horror, he knew he was about to come. God he hated Carson. The guard above him pulled out and Tom’s panting filled the room as his dick exploded. Peytonlaughed loudly as Tom came over and over inside Carson’s mouth.

Peyton stood up. “I’m so glad that we could pleasure you.”

A single tear ran down Tom’s cheek making Peyton giddy. His dick was rock hard and he was about to do something he had always wanted to do to the beautiful man.

“My turn,” he said positioning Tom’s body. “This is probably going to hurt a little.”

He spat on his hand and then rubbed it on his cock. “Oh well.”

Tom’s eyes widened as Peyton pressed against his puckered hole. “No,” he yelled as Peyton  
pushed inside of him. Tom wiggled which just made it easier for Peyton to push forward and again.

“You feel so fucking good, just like I knew you would,” Peyton said before snapping his hips and filling Jason to the brim.

Tom cried out in pain. It burned when his hole tore and it felt like Jerry had split him in half.

“Let me make this better for you.”

He motioned to a guard who immediately started to suck off Tom again.

Peyton began to piston his hips, fucking Tom.hard. The quarterback’s dick began to harden again and he jumped when Peyton changed his angle and brushed against his prostrate.

“Did you like that Tommy boy” Peyton asked as he pounded into Tom’s tight ass.

All too soon, Peyton came with a roar filling him up to the brim. He pulled out and Carson straddled Tom and impaled himself on Tom’s dick.

Tom bit his lip as the person he despised more than anyone slammed down onto his cock over and over as Peyton watched the horror play out on his face. The guard stroked Carson.steadily until he came all over tom’s chest. 

Tom’s face contorted as he felt his balls tighten. Ric slammed down even harder and Tom erupted with a yell, filling his ass.

Carson smiled and moved off Tom who by now was a total mess mentally and physically.

Peyton grinned. “The fun is just beginning.”

Three naked men walked into the room and eyed Tom who just looked at them tearfully. One moved forward. He was already hard. He climbed onto the bed and without pretense, rammed into Jason battered ass. Carson shoved his dick into Tom’s mouth and fucked his face until he came again, spewing his load all over his chest and face. And one by one, they took turns raping his ass. There was so much come inside of him, that it made it easy for all of them to slide inside. Occasionally, they would make Tom come, but mostly they fucked his ass over and over until Jason just laid their staring, unable to handle what had been done to him.

Peyton whispered in Carson’s ear and he smiled as the guard cleaned Tom up a little.

They moved a limp Tom onto his side. The other men sucked off Peyton and Carson until they were ready. Peyton laid behind Tom and slammed into his ass as he held his leg up. Carson crawled in front of him and kissed Tom almost tenderly, savoring his mouth before placing his dick against Peyton’s. They both fucked him as Tom yelled out in pain. Their dicks slid against each other, causing an amazing sensation as they moved faster. Carson bit Tom’s lip and then kissed him roughly as he moaned. Tom’s dick was hardening as the friction of their bodies moving brought it back to life.

A tear ran down Tom’s face as Carson bit his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth. Carson pulled his hair as he began to jack hammer into him. Peyton groaned. Carson’s dick felt so good. “I’m going to come. Uhhhhhhh.”

Carson went impossible fast and then pulled out and pushed his cock into Tom’s mouth and came with a yell.

He finally fell back onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

Peyton smiled.tpm.was practically catatonic. “I believe we’ve broke him Carson .”Peyton said as he fed Tom bread and water   
"He is going to be a great sex slave daddy" Carson said as he covers Tom's eyes with a blindfold  
"Yes he will son tomorrow he'll ride our cock's" Peyton said as he gaged Tom then both of them walked out of the room 

Ric smiled. “Wanna go get a drink?”

“Sounds good.”

They got up and went into the bathroom and cleaned Jason’s blood off their bodies and left him there; a bruised, broken mess.


End file.
